Bathroom Pleasure
by Gabrielle MB
Summary: Heero and Duo... Half naked in a bathtub... For no reason at all. 1x2, lime. Yaoi.


Bathroom Pleasure

Author: Gabrielle MoonBeam               

Fandom: Gundam Wing (Still Sotsu, Bandai, Sunrise. Me own nothing.)

Warnings: shounen ai, lime, 1x2… Oddity, horny Duo. 

Notes: Another one of my little ficcies I wrote on the choir's trip to Belgium. What can I say? It was boring to sit in a bus without anything to do :) 

--------------------------

Lazy-eyed stare, a damp braid trailing over one bony, bare shoulder and dipping into water. 

"This is the life, ne Heero?"

The Japanese boy said nothing, watching carefully over Duo's shoulder at the cracked tile of the wall. 

"Ha. Talkative as ever."

Callused, slender fingers tapped against the porcelain tile of the bathtub's edge. Duo shifted, stretching his arms more widely apart, showing off subconsciously.

Heero stared at the wall, one arm bent at the elbow over the edge of the tub, fingers curled around a sleek, black gun. 

"Whose idea was it to hide in here anyway?"

"Urusai."

Duo smirked, folding out his legs and stretching them as far as they'd go. Black folds of canvas that made up Duo's pants floated in the lukewarm water, moulding to slender, muscular legs. 

Heero was still staring, ears pricked for any sound.

The American pilot moved in the narrow bathtub, legs brushing against Heero's.

The air was sizzling. 

"Hn. Baka."

The safety of the gun clicked back on with one lazy move, Heero's cobalt eyes meeting Duo's violet ones. 

Something sparked. 

Duo exhaled, feeling deliciously trapped in the small, cramped bathtub. The water lapped against a bare chest; Duo's shirt had been removed a long time ago. Heero's chest was also bare, water drops glistening upon bronze skin. 

Duo licked his lips, his gaze never wavering from Heero's. 

Half-lidded stare, a gash of violet in an elfin face.

"You know what always makes me feel hot?"

Duo's hand trailed over milky skin, teasing toned muscles and tiny pink nipples hardening from the touch. His tongue flicked out slowly, drawing a wet sheen on boyish lips. 

"Water. It makes me so… Horny, Heero."

Duo's hand trailed lower, fingers touching the waistband of black pants, fanning over the junction of thighs teasingly.

Violet eyes, heavy and misty, watched for the glimmer of beginning fire in Heero's. 

Heero's stare was impassive. Frosty. 

Duo's head tipped back a little, a small, breathy sound escaping barely opened lips. 

His fingers kneaded his arousal, the stretchy material of his pants bulging. 

Water lapped gently at fevered skin, droplets of it slid down Duo's chest and dripped to the floor from the tip of his braid. 

Heero's breathing hitched, the sound loud in the silent room accompanied by small, keening sounds from Duo and the drip, drip, drip of water. 

A fire was licking at the Japanese boy's lower belly, curling over his crotch, tugging at his awakening erection. The spandex of Heero's shorts suddenly felt too tight.

"Heero-nh…"

Duo's voice was husky and strained, the muscles of his arm tensing as his kneading sped up. The whole body of the American pilot moved, the water around him splashing. 

Heero reached out a hand, grasped Duo's wrist and halted the hand's movement. 

Duo gave a wail, his body quivering.

"Bastard."

There was laughter, a small, breathy, *needy* moan. 

"Why?"

A chestnut eyebrow, violet opened wide, their colour close to stormy blue with arousal.

  
"'Cause you just denied me somethin' I've been wanting to do for a while now. 'M just a teenager, sheesh Heero!"

"Urusai, baka. I meant to ask why does water…"

Heero grasped for words, in his eyes a small hint of uncertainty, maybe even fear. 

Duo smirked.

"Why does water what? Heero~o are you embarrassed?!"

Pink dusted over high cheekbones done of bronze. 

Duo chuckled, wrestling his wrist out of Heero's grasp and started to caress himself again with delicate flicks of fingers.

A hiss from between clenched teeth. 

"Water feels like a lover… Hnn… It's perfect…"

Small moans and Heero got up on his knees, advancing slowly towards the sexy Shinigami. Water moved around them, soaking Heero's chest. 

The Japanese pilot took once again a hold of Duo's wrist and lifted it out of the water. 

Before Duo had a chance to complain, Heero had plunged his own hand down and it collided with a cloth-covered warmth that pulsed under the calluses of Heero's fingers.

Duo tensed, lying still, not wanting to scare the Perfect Soldier off. His breath came in huffs he tries to muffle.

"I don't understand…"

A nasal voice, Heero breathed in after speaking. He firmed his grip, thumb caressing a zipper and what lay under it. 

Small, incoherent moan from Duo and his hand rose to hold onto Heero's hip. 

"Why another male…"

Duo's fingers had found a hot erection, curling over it.

Heero lost his ability to speak for a while. 

Huffing breaths, water dripping. 

"Would… Turn me on… But… Hnn… Duo…"

Duo smiled, tilting his head back and inviting Heero in for a kiss. The Japanese boy lowered his head, bending over Duo in a protective, possessive way.

Their lips met, fingers worked.

Tongues tangled, lips bruised, teeth nipped.

Zipper opened, spanxed slid over a wet backside. 

Skin to skin contact, lips parting, mouths letting go for a while to… just… breathe…

Heero's hand moved fast, relentless in its pursuit of granting Duo absolute pleasure. 

Chests pressed close together, hearts beating in synch. 

Sweat and water mixing on two half-naked bodies.

'

Duo's skilful fingers twisted, pulled, caressed just so…

Heero bit into the soft skin of Duo's shoulder.

Sweet oblivion, mouths locked, bodies tensing, writhing together. 

Silence in the small room with the bathtub. 

"Never knew you had it in you."

"Urusai."

Laughter and the sound of a tender kiss.


End file.
